The Red Dragon's Tulips
by Naked Doll
Summary: Alot of things can happen in a life time, especially when you have secrets only so many people know have to keep you safe from it, AND Sousuke Aizen. So, when Renji Abarai becomes a part of the protection that Kisa needs, the chemistry between them gets more than firey. M rated for Language, Adult situations, and Sexual content


_**Yes, Yes it is! I have a Renji story I wanted to stat on and so here it is! Numero Uno! I hope you like it, it's a slow beginning but the second one is always twice the charm, right? **_

_**No Disclaimer, we all know I don't own red…Although I wish I did…Have you seen those body pillows of Grimmjow and Ichigo? I think there was even one of Ulquiorra!…Yeah, I'm not even kidding look them up! I'm getting one, you should too! Lmao! j/k…Or am I?…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I: Hello<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Let's see…Which one is the right one for me…" Kisa sang to herself as she decided on which meats to buy for the rest of the week till next pay check when she could actually finally go clothes shopping like she wanted to. Yes, clothes shopping, Kisa hated it because of the type of stereotypical humans that swarmed the place, especially on weekends she would find them all around the mall. They were the rude ones too, it seemed their were always nice people but there were those ones that nearly took all of Kisa's strength not to tackle them with her Zanpakuto that she kept hidden within her at all times.<p>

But, the girl knew she was running out of clothes that fit her properly, after she started going to the pool this summer she'd lost so much weight it was crazy! Not to mention she was going to visit her _brother_ tomorrow for the first time in three months, she was so excited, especially since he said he had a special surprise for her. She could only wonder what it was, and continued on with her daily grocery shopping. By the time she was done, Kisa had taken her groceries in both hands and continued her way home with a content smile on her face.

School wasn't going to start until after labor day (which all schools should do!), so she had all the time in the world to catch up on these peaceful summer days with taking her scooter out all the time like the lazy ass she knew she could be during the hottest days of this particular season. She had to admit summer wasn't exactly always her favorite time of year, although she was siked on going to the beach this summer considering it had been a while & she wanted nothing more than to spend a day at the beach, enjoying the summer air, food, & the beautiful ocean that awaited her, but she usually preferred spending her days staring up at the starry nights watching the snow fall in the winters drinking warm sake letting the moon being the only light to shine the night.

Unfortunately, she was always having these utter strange feelings that something was off…

She was feeling a few new spiritual pressures throughout the city. One's that read of Shinigami reitsu she hadn't felt since a few months back when the Bounts were terrorizing Karakura Town.

That show down zapped all the energy of her because of the conditions she was under…

You see, Kisa had a deep secret she had never told anyone…

Well, the only people that knew about were the ones that witnessed it, and the one that made the who situation possible…The one that caused her conditions…Sousuke Aizen…But that's not the curious reitsu she was sensing here in town.

When her cell would go off, she arrived at the scene too late, only to find the lamp post broken and some blood marks indicating the hollow had been defeated, or vice versa…She doubted the negative. There wasn't much to take care of after that so she left and went home. Now the reitsu's were here again, and they were very strong…Something finally had to tug at the back of her mind, telling her to check it out, but why?

Her brother was probably involved in those spiritual pressures since she could sense one of them in his direction. Her eyes slightly widened and lowered to the sense of their level's, noticing they were wavering on lieutenants, and maybe even of a Captain's level. This just further impressed Kisa and made her wonder if she should be concerned about what was going on…_What am I doing! I'm not a part of that life anymore, remember? I said I'd stay away, at least until tomorrow when I'm suppose to visit. So why am I going over there?" _

She denied her conscious for a good minute, still walking in the direction of home with her hands gripping tightly to the handles of food, but her face could only show curiosity as she looked to the side of her in the direction of Kisuke's place, where the familiar spiritual pressure flared off…Giving nearly a GPS signal for Kisa to follow. She really didn't want to though as much as her mind was pulling, her body was pushing against it. It wasn't as if she was trying to avoid any one, it was just it'd been awhile since Urahara's had _customers_ with that much spiritual pressure, so it left her wondering if Kisuke was doing okay.

_He can take care of himself, Kisa…He can take care of himself… _

Her footsteps began to final slow down until she came to a sudden halt looking down at the concrete pavement she walked along on.

In all rational thinking, Kisa's conscious won the battle, and with a great defeat, she sighed softly before looking around the park she had walked into. There she spotted a homeless man asking for change, to his luck he wasn't having it, but as she approached him he looked up at her from where he sat, "Here." She handed the man the bags of grocery's with a smile. At first the man was stunned, wondering if this was trick or for real, but as he carefully took them, he looked at the bags with a smile of joy & relief, "Bless you…Really, thank you so very much, Miss." The man's eyes glistened with small tears in the corner of his eyes from the girl's generosity, "Your welcome." It did her heart good to give him the food, knowing that he actually needed it to survive, so she didn't seem _too_ mad that she had to sacrifice her groceries to run off towards Kisuke's candy shop, although she was thinking of the 80 dollars she just spent on it…

Her lungs were beginning to hurt by the time she finally got to the corner of her house, still running down the street to reach the place of where the store laid. It was at least a good four blocks away from where she lived, and since she was using her legs, it made her feel muscles she didn't even know she had! _He better be in danger at the speed I'm going. I haven't done this in a while. I hope I still know my tricks…_

Just as Kisa came dashing around the corner, she noticed Jinta and Ururu sweeping the front porch, yet from where Kisa was standing she could Jinta was giving Ururu a hard time again, "I told you not to use it till I said so!"

"But Jinta-, ow, ow ,ow, owie! Jinta that hurts!"

"Well this what you get." He knitted his knuckles into the top of her head, having the girl cry for him to stop, "Hey guys!" The woman chirped to get their attention, "K-Kisa? What're you doing here?" Jinta asked surprised, "Oh, I was just in the neighborhood & I wanted to see if everything was alright. I felt a weird spiritual pressure in this direction…And…If I'm not mistaken, it's still inside the store."

"Yeah…You might want to talk to Mr. Urahara about that one. He has the moocher and a few of his friends coming in and out of the place since they came back."

It left Kisa wondering what Jinta meant when he used the word _moocher_, but none the less she looked to the red headed kid with a gentle smile, "Oh, is that right? Well, then, I guess I'll just have to see what's going on. You know how Kisuke is, he won't let me know anything until after they've discussed everything."

"Yeah, I bet. Well, it's good seeing you Kisa!"

"You too! Oh, and Jinta? You better be nicer to Ururu! Or I'll tell Kisuke you've picking on her again!" Jinta only widened his eyes blushing for being caught by one of the oldest, but brushed it off with a growl and ordered Ururu to get back to work. Kisa could only shake her head while rolling her eyes thinking of the two kids that she seem to miss a little since she moved out of the shop…_Still the same as ever._

She walked through the shop & into the back where she'd usually find her brother, but oddly she still couldn't find him.

"Kisuke! Hey! You in here?" She called out to him looking around curiously, until she went into the kitchen where not even Tessai was to be found, "Hello! Where the hell is everyone!"

Just then Kisa sensed a spiritual pressure from behind her, one that was all too familiar when the person covered her eyes with their hands, "Guess who?"

"Kisuke."

"Oh, you're good." Kisuke cringed in defeat when he called from behind her chuckling as he removed his hands from Kisa's eyes. When she could see again, the light haired girl turned around to smile brightly at her dearly missed friend, "Brother...It's been a while." Kisa couldn't help but want to hug him tightly, and Kisuke returned it smiling softly down at the light haired girl incredibly shorter than him, "I've missed you…Kisa-Chan. "

"Ugh…Don't call me that. Just call me Kisa! Or even Hal! Anything's better than 'Kisa-Chan'. I'm not a baby anymore, you know." She pulled away rubbing her head as she sat down at the kitchen counter. "Well, you're still a baby sister to me, so technically that still falls under the rules of our contract."

"Right, okay what contract?"

"The contract we started ages ago…"

"You mean the one you made up?"

"Yeah that's the one!" She could only laughed at her brother who she somewhat also missed being around for his jokes of the day.

"So, how about some tea?"

"Coffee, please. I've had a long morning; I went to the store to get my groceries for the week, & I ended up giving them to a homeless guy. Which means you owe me an explanation for why there's weird spiritual pressures coming in & out of your house. Who's here?"

"Ah, so you caught on to that did you?" Kisuke smiled underneath the shadowing of his hat, like just like he always did when he was up to his usual schemes.

"I'm not much different than you Kisuke, the only difference is that you got yourself in a lot of trouble back when you were in the 13 court guard squad yourself." Again her brother laughed at her distinct words, "That's my baby sister, always speaking the truth." He placed the coffee in front of her after preparing it so quickly, then he sat down next to her at the kitchen table, "So, what were those spiritual pressures I was sensing on my way over here?" Kisuke was silent for a minute before taking a sip from his hot tea and lowered his smile to a slight smirking frown, "Oh that! They were brought here by soul society. A few lieutenants and high ranking officers have come here under orders to watch over Karakura for a little awhile, that's all."

"Why? Did something happen?" She asked curiously holding her coffee by its handle delicately, "Yeah…It turns out there's been some detections of Arrancar recently." Her eyes were stuck on him in shock, "Arrancars…? You've got to be kidding."

"No. I wish I was darlin'. Ichigo and a few of his schoolmates were the first to encounter them. Both of them pretty powerful, the kids were pretty beat up by the time Yurouichi and I had came to the scene." At this news, it was only apparent that Kisuke was solemn, which left Kisa to worry, "Did you get hurt?"

"No, nothing like that." He reassured her with a soft smile, making the young girl smile back before gazing down at her reflection in the grout of the counter. Kisa could only shake her head closing her eyes with sympathy, "That's tragic. So, what're you planning? Help S.S. or what?" She asked her brother leaning back in her chair with a look of concern to him, almost as if she was hoping he'd pick the obvious, "Well, yes and no. I can only do so much from here, but the most I've done so far is training to get them started. Let's see, one of the Lieutenants is staying here in one of the extra rooms, and you know the mod souls that I made for the bounts?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, they'll be helping out with their training as well."

"Cool. So, I take it you weren't going to ask me for my help tomorrow when I was originally suppose to come over?" She asked sarcastically getting the blonde haired man to chuckle nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with a shyness, "Awe, oh yeah, I was. But I wasn't expecting you to come over so soon, I thought I would've had more time to prepare."

"Well, I wasn't expecting a familiar spiritual pressure either, but that was a surprise to me too." She retorted chortling.

"What spiritual pressure? Oh yeah, Renji Abarai! He's upstairs unpacking, making himself comfortable before he heads out to get clothes."

"Eh? What do you mean, they didn't give him any in Soul Society." She stopped herself and looked up at the ceiling in a daze, "Wait, I guess that would make sense it is S.S. they use to just give you money and send you on your way. Well, does he even know where the clothes stores are?" She asked her brother who only laughed nervously rubbing his head, "Kisuke! You were just going to let him go out on his own without any idea of where he's going? What the hell is wrong with you? You could've gotten him lost or worse!"

"I wrote down directions…! Honest!" His voice whined getting Kisa's to groan with irritants, "It's not like that Kisuke, it's easier if you just-,"

Suddenly a strange man popped into the kitchen from the hallway, "Hey Urahara! I unpacked everything like you said, will ya-, huh? Oh, Who's this?" The man's hair was a dark crimson red that he wore up in a high ponytail, his tattoos marked his brows neck and arms which seemed to catch the girl's eye as she smiled at him warmly, "Hi." She waved sweetly at him accidentally making him blush a little, "Oh, Renji! This is my baby sister, Kisa Halris! She was just stopping by for a visit, and well, here she is!" The girl shyly approached him as she extended her hand to him, "I heard you were a Lt. it's a pleasure. Renji, was it?"

"Y-Yeah, please to meet you too. Kisuke, you never told me you had a sister."

"Well, I'm an over protective big brother what can I say. Well…Actually she's not really my sister…You see, it's like this, when Kisa was a kid, I took her into the Seretei with me when I was a Captain. So, from then on we've been like siblings. It was a bond that we share. Of course, not by the blood relation. "

"So…Is she…_Was_ she part of the 13 Gotei as well or…"

"As a matter of fact she was, can't you tell?"

"Uh, no, considering you've never mentioned her and I never seen her before , how would anyone know?"

"Yeah, true, sometimes I wonder how I am anything like him. Oh no, sorry, _act_ like him."

"Yeah, right! What about that one time-," Kisuke was about to reminisce on the past, but Kisa only smacked her hands over his mouth as fast as she could, "Don't even go there, I was young and impressionable so don't even try to use that one on me."

"You think you've got everything figured out don't you little onii-chan?" He muffled under her palms before she pulled them away, "Almost, I've got you all figured out don't I?" She laughed a little only to look over to the man Renji who was finding it some what humorous to watch the two of them, "She's got a good head on her shoulders, doesn't she? Must get it from her big brother." Kisuke proudly stated leaning on the young girl before she started to push the weight of him off of her, "Whatever! I think it's the other way around." She punched her brother lightly in the arm getting him to whimper softly at the soft punch, "Hey, don't pick on me, you mean old lady…" His comment only made Kisa gasp and give Kisuke a fake hurtful pout-y look in response, "I am not _old_…" The light red head whined before placing a hand over her heart as if Kisuke had broken her heart, but that was far from the actual fact. She just loved to over exaggerate to get a laugh out of him, and a few others, "You two are a riot. Well, if you don't mind Kisuke, I'm heading off to go shopping for clothes, I still need to catch up with Ichigo and the others as soon as I can, And I can't go without a properly dressed gigai, now can I?" Renji was about to leave the kitchen when Kisuke spoke up again, opening his face mischievously in Renji's direction, "Oh, uh, Renji, hold on a second. Kisa-Chan, I guess since you're here, you want to help Renji with his clothes shopping?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! Well, he still doesn't know where the shops are right, so go with him! I'm sure you needed some new clothes anyways right? Am I right?"

"Oh shut up Kisuke! See, _now_ who's the mean one?" She punched her brother for real this time, "Owe!"

"Kisuke, don't have your sister show me where the shops are, that's just rude! Do it yourself if you're so eager to help me." Renji retorted placing one of his hands on his hips, almost irritated by what Kisuke was trying to pull, but it made the striped hat man laugh nervously, "I would but I'm far too busy getting ready for those Arrancars!"

"But you just-, wait hold on you big jerk, I came here to see you not help your friends go clothes shopping! No offense Renji…"

"None taken…" He shrugged understanding. He'd feel the same way if the shoes were on the other foot, which made him mentally smirk to himself, "And you were suppose to come yesterday, so do the rest of your errands like you told me you were going to do and I'll see you tomorrow. I promise I'll explain more on the details!" He sang way too happily. Kisa just seemed puzzled on what her brother just explained. She stared Kisuke down for a good moment suspiciously of why he would want her of all people after three months of not seeing her, to go shopping with a complete stranger. She first assumed it was probably because he was just lazy…. He never really wanted to leave the store unless he really needed to, and for some reason, his sister seemed to be okay with that as she released a frustrated sigh, "Okay."

"What?" Renji looked at Kisa in shock for her sudden answer. It wasn't like he minded, but he wondered if she too found it strange about his proposal…

He had no idea how much she probably already knew, but still he wondered…

"Good! Well then, be off! I have to still have to make plans for tomorrow."

"Yeah, you do. You still haven't told me what your little surprise is." She glared at her brother as she took Renji by his arm and walked him out the door, "H-Hey!"

"Come on you, I'll take you to a good place to get your wardrobe. It's not expensive and it's got a good amount of good quality clothing!"

"Uh, Kisuke?" Renji looked scared, he didn't know what was going on!

"Have fun you two!"

Her brother waved them farewell at the porch as the girl continued to pull the guy with her, "Hey I can walk myself you know?"

"I know, but the faster we get there the faster we can go back to do your job, right?"

"Uh, I guess. Hey, sorry about you having to take me out to buy clothes. I feel like it's a little of my fault that I dropped in all of a sudden."

"Oh…Don't sweat it. Kisuke's always making me do things like this. I usually come by every other month to help him keep up with the stores maintenance since it gets a little out of hand over there, but I guess it's because I'm going to college that I have a better understanding of what needs to be done. I don't know."

"What? You're in college? Is that like a school for older kids?"

"Hmm? Yeah! I wanted to do something other than just shop keep the whole time, so, I started going to college. I'm on my last year already. Senior!"

"Amazing! Must've been tough, huh?" Kisa was slightly admiring Renji's tattoo's from afar, blushing all the while without really realizing she was doing it. She quickly looked away after a moment thinking of his question, blushing even more at her procrastination, "Y-Yeah, it was…I had to take their Math, History, English, Reading, Critical thinking, so on and so forth. I've been trying out all the classes to learn a little bit of everything. I even took an auto shop class, now that was tough."

"Auto shop. Auto…you mean cars?" She laughed gently, smiling and nodding.

"Yeah! You've been keeping up on your World of the Living subjects haven't you?"

"Yeah, more or less. I'm learning something every minute I'm here. I'm actually excited to see what they have in these stores we're going to. Maybe I'll bring home a souvenir." It made Kisa smile wider thinking of her first time she too came to the World of the Living…She was just like him…

"You should. You can never learn too much. Um, say, Renji?" The red headed man turned to girl who seemed to be curious about something. He could tell it was bugging her since she kind of looked uncomfortable to ask, more like bashful, which even made Renji blush, "Well, what is it?"

"Um, I'm just curious, what Division are you in?"

Renji perked a brow at her question, "You know about the Gotei 13?"

"Of course, silly, I've known about them as long as Kisuke has, probably even longer…Oh, sir."

His ears also perked up at the formality she used and blushed a little rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment, "Oh, you don't need to call me sir. You can just call me Renji, Renji's fine." Renji's cheeks lit up even more as he spoke.

That made Kisa blush even more…Why was she blushing?

It was becoming more apparent as she looked over at him, somewhat staring off at him as she studied his strong, sharp features. She noticed his voice gave such sincerity, and confidence when he spoke, yet even though he was friendly and kind, Renji had gruff feature to him that gave off the hint that he had a hot temper for someone in his rank. Yep, he wasn't one to screw around with if you pissed him off…

Even though he wore his hair up in a pony tail, Kisa couldn't help but admire his beautiful red hair and his all over body tattoos…She couldn't stop staring at them, they were just so artfully done she was actually probably even fascinated by them. He was a walking work of art, if Kisa ever did see one.

"Well then, Renji it is. But, did that answer your question of who I am?"

"A little, than again as long as we're on the subject. What can you say about your brother? I've only experience some of his madness but how deep does it go?" Kisa giggled remembering living with him back about 5 years ago before she started college…

"Uh, it…Runs pretty deep. But don't worry, he usually has some reason for doing the ridiculous things he does. Usually…" Renji only sighed frustrated, "Well, I still feel bad that he had you do this for me. I could've done it on my own."

"Uh…Sure." The way she came off made Renji cock a brow & smirk at her, "What? You don't think I could've done it on my own? I am a grown man you know?" Kisa's heart jolted from the volume of his voice, but she remained calm and kept the smile on her face as much as she could.

"Yes, but it's not that easy as finding spiritual pressure. You would have to get directions and the directions that Kisuke gives would've taken you forever to find this place... He likes to screw with people like that, but…Then again, I don't think that was the intent for having me come with you. Or why would I agree to it…" She looked at Renji with a grin that left him gazing at her a little odd.

"What'd you mean?" He asked putting his arms behind his head.

"Well, I think Kisuke is going to do something at the house, and he doesn't want you there."

"Really? That's suspicious as hell, and he told you this?"

"No, no, no, that's just a hunch I have. I've been known to be always right about those sort of things though, just from my own experiences with him."

He was confused now, why would she think something like that of her own brother? Well, like she said before, she did know Kisuke better than anyone, besides Yorouichi, "Kisuke Urahara, is a strange man…"

"Yeah, that's my big brother for you. And I love him to pieces for it, but sometimes it can get pretty hectic, considering all the work I have to do this weekend."

"You work too?"

"Huh? No, Kisuke bought a little apartment for me since I'm going to school, and since he wanted to keep me 'safe' he decided to protect me by sending me off down town." Renji chuckled a bit, "Sounds like a great deal, but, I can't help but wonder… If you don't mind me asking why don't you want to do with what you are? A soul reaper…. I mean, I know you and your brother were exiled, and everything, but Kisuke is still helping S.S. in some shape or form, so…" He trailed off hoping she'd answer. But There was a short silence when she stopped in her tracks just looking off at the ground with this sadden expression upon her face, "You know…It's a funny thing, no one has ever asked me that before. And for the first time…" She looked up at him with a nervous smile, "I can't come up with an answer."

"What?"

"Yep. Sorry, give me a couple days, and maybe I'll think of one."

"Oh, is that right?" Renji could tell Kisa was just like her big brother. Suspicious, suspicious, suspicious. And silly.

The two were already in the middle of the city by the time the conversation had faded, "Wow, there's a lot of things in the world of the living huh?" The red head's eyes widened with the wonders of this place gleaming off his face. It was so cute how awed he was by the place. It had been a long while since she had to stifle a giggle and nodded, "Yep! That's it is!" She pointed to the two story mall that related its size to a casino. It was so bright with colors beaming off the signs of shops and fast food places that awaited them, "I'm going to make sure you have fun while you're out here. You think you're up for it Renji?" She smiled happily at the boy next to her only to receive a funny look, "What you mean?"

"Gosh, is that all you can say? You know what I mean! We're going clothes shopping! And…I may even treat us to some food. What do you like?" Kisa was so excited. She remembered how much fun it was when she went, but maybe it was just because she was girl, who knew? She could only pull Renji by his wrist with a happy smile taking over her lips. Renji was stuck on how cheerful she was for a moment as they entered the long side of the mall enjoying the day before them as they walked pass by a few cool toy stores, "Uh…Well, I mean, it's been a while since I've had any other food…The only thing I can say is I hate spicy I guess…I've already one encounter with that brat, Jinta. He caused my mouth to burst into flames with his stupid rice balls!" Kisa busted up laughing, "Yeah…He has a weird way of showing he likes you."

"I call bull crap."

"I see, well then, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh? So, we'll try Chinese?"

"Chinese? What's that?"

"It's food made from a place called china… The chicken and string beans with orange chicken is so incredibly awesome! Then afterwards we'll go get some pocky's! I love pocky's!" Renji even looked more confused now, "What're pocky's?"

"They're the best thing ever invented in the whole wide world! Come on! I'll show ya!" So, she did! Literally! They finally arrived at the mall, entering a huge facility swarming with people, "Holy crap!"

"What?" She looked at Renji shocked features then realized he was looking at all the stores and people, free samples of stands that were going out of one the side entrances'!

Funny thing was, each concession stand that they went to the red headed man smiled with each try of the yummy samples that passed them by, and each one he liked, "Wow! I never knew there would be so much good stuff in the world of the living!" He seemed content, like a kid coming out of a candy store. Kisa smiled at this and only grabbed his free hand that didn't have bags of shrimp chips and sweets in it, only to which threw Renji off his guard when he noticed Kisa pulling him by conjoined hands. He could only remember Rukia ever doing that, and here this girl was smiling back at him fits of laughter, "Well, then you haven't seen the best part. Now, we get to go to the shopping for clothes! Come on! This store looks good!" She pointed at a store that had a sign in big white letterings. It seemed more like a guy's store, so he figured she'd rather do his shopping first to see if the store fit his style.

When they got into the store Renji sat his stuff down while Kisa went to go get a tape measurer; for what Renji wasn't sure, until she came prancing up to him & telling him to turn around, "What?"

"Turn around, I need to check your waist size so we know what will fit you. Although considering how tone and fit you are this shouldn't be a problem, right?" Renji blushed madly at the comment and growled, "Shut up!"

"Oh, okay, you big baby." She wrapped her arms around him for a moment, only making Renji blush harder as she loosely tried to fit it around his waist. To tell you the truth, Kisa was slightly pink in the cheeks herself. She thought she could be mature about this, but at the same time, when she was checking his waist size, she slightly brushed against his tone body that she complimented a minute ago.

_Damn._ She shook her head of dirty thoughts, and continued on with the size of his arm length, etc. "Okay, I think I got it all. You want to go look around for some clothes you might like? I don't know what you like so you'll have to pick."

"Oh, o-okay…Where should I start?" She pondered it looking up to the ceiling with the tip of her index finger to her lips, "Hmm, how about…Pants. That'd be good." So, Renji collected some that caught his eye, and tried them on. Next came the shirts… "Put one on."

"Huh?" Renji stared at the girl with a cocked brow, "You're wearing your 'costume' still…You need to wear something out of the store don't you?"

"I guess, but what about purchasing it first?" Kisa could only smirk, "You let me handle that." She crossed her arms and leaned back more into the seat near the dressing rooms, "Go ahead, pick something." She encouraged him. Well, he didn't want to seem rude to turn down the weird offer, not only that but Kisa had a point about him still having his Shinigami robe wear, "Alright, if you say so." He quickly got dressed & they purchased the clothes.

All the ones he tried on he liked, even the shirts, so, for all the ones he bought, she bought him the outfit he decided to wear out of the store. "Thank you, come again!" The cashier replied cheerful and tired all at once for the fact that it wasn't easy packing those bags of clothes, and for that Kisa was very grateful, as well as Renji. Finally having to exit the store, Renji sighed loudly looking up at the mall as they passed people in the place, still look around to find more stores to browse through. It didn't even matter what store it was, Kisa wanted to show Renji a good time for his first trip to the world of the living, and showed him even more the stores.

They couldn't even remember them all because by the time they were finished, Kisa had out winded Renji. They need to take a small break from all the store shopping, & so they decided to get some lunch, "How're you liking the food so far? Pretty good?" Renji couldn't even answer her, since he was devouring the delicious food before them. Kisa laughed softly at Renji's action to the new cuisine, considering she had only seen herself get like that when it came to foods and such. "Oh man! That was great! I think I stuffed myself pretty good. I don't think I could eat another bite." "Hee, hee, I'm glad. It's always good to have a full stomach, wouldn't you say?" She too agreed for her tummy was full. The smiles of satisfaction ran over their faces before Kisa's eyes widened a little, "Oh jeez, I just remembered! I still have to shop for my clothes!" She got up from the table gathering her stuff, "What's the rush? I'm not in…That-, big of a hurry..."

"Oh. Well, still, we have to keep track of time. You have a job to do after all." She smiled, "True that. Well, do you want me to go with you then, or…" A glint in his eye showed somewhat of disappointment, almost as if he didn't want to impose, "If you really want to. Then maybe afterwards, I can walk you to school? It isn't far from here. " She surrendered another smile showing that she didn't mind his company. In fact, some how or another she rather enjoyed it. She didn't have many friends outside of school since she didn't want to endanger anyone considering what she was, so it was a nice change to have someone to hang out with other than just at school, "Sure." Renji replied with a genuine smirk of a smile, "Great! Let's go!"

"Wait, what do you need clothes for?" "School! I need new clothes for the semester coming up and I always get my school shopping done early." They entered one of the more girlish stores, skimming through the clothes that Kisa so desperately need, "Okay! I got what I need. I'm going to try them on, do you mind waiting here and giving me your feedback?"

"Oh, what?" Renji's thoughts perked when he realized what she meant and nodded, "Oh, Yeah! I could do that. Why you don't trust yourself in what you wear?" Kisa giggled from behind the door as she fumbled out of her own clothes, "No, I guess I would just like another persons opinion." "Ah, I see. That sounds reasonable." After she was done with the first one she pulled back the door and stepped out in a small little twirl to give what she was wearing a flutter, "Well…?" She looked to Renji for his approval, and he only seemed stunned at what Kisa was wearing, "What? You don't like it?" From the expression Renji was giving he only blushed a little and turned his face away, "I didn't say that. I like it. It's uh…cute." Kisa giggled again, "Cute? That's sounds weird coming from you Renji. You don't seem like the type of person to say 'cute' unless you're being sarcastic." Renji growled a little crossing his arms over one another as he stood up staring at the closed door again, "Hey, you asked for my opinion and I gave it to you."

"Thank you Renji." He paused confused at why the girl was so thankful to him, little did he know from behind the door, the girl was smiling sweetly as she shuffled through the clothes, "Huh, For what?"

"I just appreciate you coming with me today. It was really fun." It seemed that silence fell between the two after that. Renji wasn't sure on what to say really, but smiled softly before chuckling to himself, "Well, I have to admit, the first time here in the world of the living was great. I should be the one thanking you Kisa." Behind the door, Kisa gasped softly, and smiled even sweeter at the 'thank you', "Well, it's my pleasure, Renji." After a couple more times of browsing around the town enjoying the people just passing by and walking through the parks in the city, the two Shinigami's decided it was time to go their separate ways near the school, considering Ichigo was going to get out of school soon by Kisa's watch that ticked so cutely to its Mickey Mouse style.

They followed a small short cut that Kisa wanted to show Renji just in case he ever needed and goodness for them it was a small walk because her feet were killing her from walking around nearly half the day and walking from down town to the school wasn't that far of a walk but she knew she was going to have to use her flash step to want to get home. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying the time with Renji. Actually, she really enjoyed his company as they walked in silence, but just as she smiled to the content feeling, Renji seemed to notice the school in view, "Hey, you're right this way is quicker. Jeez, Urahara gave me some weird stupid directions! I mean look at this! Can you even read this!" He handed Kisa the paper, letting her take the crumpled up paper that stuck out of his angry hand to look & find the ridiculous scribbles that Kisuke had wrote down.

Kisa lost it, she busted up laughing doubling over in tear filled joy. Renji was slightly confused but could think the only reason for her fit of laughter.

Maybe it because…"Let me guess, he purposely wanted to screw with me." He turned his head with a flat look to his expression, turning grim with annoyance, "Oh-ho, he got you good." She removed the tears from the corner of her eyes, trying to hold back her giggling, as she looked up at Renji who was also smiling, softly chuckling a little, "Yeah, he did. God, your brother's an ass."

"Yeah, but he's my ass. Wait." Renji snorted at the comment seeing the question marks pop all over your head, "Come on, you." She smiled giggling a couple more times behind him as they began to reach the field. "Well, here we are." She chimed cheerfully, looking up at the school, "Nice school. Mines bigger though." She joked looking over to Renji, "Well, that's okay, because I might just have to come visit your school just to see for myself." She looked at him surprised, "What? You want to do that?"

"Why not. I figured I'll probably have some free time tomorrow, and I still need to search the perimeter around Karakura anyways. So…Tell me why again I can't come see you?" "Um, because I'm coming by to see my brother tomorrow, remember? Besides I don't start school for another couple days." She knocked him on the head, getting a grunt out of him, "Owe."

"Sorry, anyways, if you want, after your done, I could…wait for you at the shop?" Renji looked down at her for a moment before realizing that she was smiling shyly at him, and blushed, _Why can't I stop blushing! _"Um, Okay. So, I-…I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Right?" He put out his hand and she gladly took with a strong grip to give him acknowledgement to the jester, "Tomorrow."

With that she smiled back at him as she walked waving farewell until the next rising sun. In every aspect, Renji couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the girl strolling back to her home with a small tune that seem to be left chiming in his ears. A smile spread across his face a little bit before suddenly turning to the school to call a certain someone's name, "HEY ICHIGO! ICHIGO KUROSAKI! HEEEEY! YOU HERE! ANSWER ME!"

From a far down the street, Kisa could hear Renji's voice calling out for the one known as Ichigo, and saw an orange top headed boy grab him out of nowhere and sprinted into the some near by bushes, "What… the hell…Was that?" It made Kisa want to go see but at the same time, she knew she would see them tomorrow, or at least Renji, so it was a content feeling to know she had something to look forward to. Of course visiting her brother for the second time in two days is another, and she was definitely ready for what was to come. At least she hoped so, Kisuke always had surprises up his sleeve, so it made everything interesting, especially for Kisa's sake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I hope it was a nice first chapter, the next one will be out in a couple days, stick around and…Don't hurt yourselves…lol I'll try to do the same.<strong>_


End file.
